Yuuri & Wolfram Chapter
by Weissfreya
Summary: Sometimes FEELINGS and EMOTIONS are best described in words... especially with these two people who are not so honest about how they feel. Often they hurt each other with careless verbal attacks or actions... for they are two 'learning' idiots who are still in the process of knowing their feelings... 'Wimp.' 'Brat.' Sometimes - feelings needed to be said...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: READ THE DISCLAIMER. DON'T REVIEW if you haven't even read the whole chapter.  
**

* * *

**Note 1st: Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language** (not even my 2nd language) but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2nd: If you do not like the story please feel free to read another.** Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story. No need to be rude. Thank you.

**Note 3 – Japanese Language: Kyou Kara Maou was created by Japanese people** (Mangaka | Studio | Seiyuu | ETC) and I love the Japanese language so as much as possible I insert Japanese lines one or two – if some find it irritating then – sorry – but this is my story and I like to insert them. If you find them irritating – read another story. Thanks

**Note 4 - If you find it long and boring and so many descriptions** - then dont read. Its as simple as that. Thanks

.

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of words from: **The Notebook. A Walk to Remember. Safe Haven. The Guardian. Message in a Bottle.**

All rights belong solely to the creator: **Nicholas Spark.**

* Please read my BLOG to view the images and to feel what I feel when I wrote each of this... and edit some of the words.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**YUURI & WOLFRAM CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**_._**

_~ Shin Makoku._

_ The Royal Bedroom. ~_

The Royal Couple seating at the window sill.

'Do you love me?' I asked him.

He smiled at me 'Yes.'

'Do you want me to be happy?' as I asked him this I felt my heart beginning to race.

'Of course I do.'

'Will you do something for me then?'

He looked away, sadness crossing his beautiful, exquisite features. 'I don't know if I can anymore.' he said.

'But if you could, would you?'

I cannot adequately describe the intensity of what I was feeling at that moment.

Love, anger, sadness, hope, and fear, whirling together sharpened by the nervousness I was feeling.

Wolfram looked at me curiously and my breaths became shallower. Suddenly I knew that I'd never felt as strongly for another person as I did at that moment.

As I returned his gaze, this simple realization made me wish for the millionth time that I could make all this go away.

Had it been possible, I would have traded my life for his. I wanted to tell him my thoughts, but the sound of his voice suddenly silenced the emotions inside me.

'Yes,' he finally said, his voice weak yet somehow still full of promise... 'I would.'

Finally getting control of myself I kissed him in his lips… a slight touch of my lips top his oh so soft lips… then brought my hand to his face, gently running my fingers over his cheek.

I marveled at the softness of his skin, the gentleness I saw in his eyes. Even now he was perfect.

The most beautiful jewel in Shin Makoku…

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

My fiancé.

My friend.

My best friend.

My throat began to tighten again, but as I said, I knew what I had to do.

Since I had to accept that it was not within my power to cure him, what I wanted to do was give him something that he'd wanted. It was what my heart had been telling me to do all along.

Wolfram… I understood then, had already given me the answer I'd been searching for, the answer my heart needed to find.

He'd told me outside Shinou's Temple... 'It's your future Yuuri… all I ever wanted for you is the be a good King… for Shin Makoku… a good father to Greta… a good friend to my brothers… and a good ruler to all…'

I smiled softly, and he returned my affection with a slight squeeze of my hand, as if trusting me in what I was about to do.

Encouraged, I leaned closer and took a deep breath. When I exhaled, these were the words that flowed with my breath. 'Will you marry me Wolfram?'

He looked at me with no surprise and only sadness in his eyes.

Determination.

Pride.

And… pain…

'No… I wont marry you Yuuri. Not now. Not ever. I don't love you that way.'

.

* * *

.

'I don't want to lose you.' His voice almost a whisper.

Seeing his haggard expression, he took his hand and squeezed it, then reluctantly let it go.

He could feel the tears again, and he fought them back.

'But you don't want to keep me, either, do you?' To that, he had no response…

Wolfram said and smiles sadly and turn his back.

He will be free of him…

Good bye Yuuri…

.

* * *

.

'He was my dream. He made me who I am, and holding him in my arms was more natural to me than my own heartbeat. I think about him all the time. Even now, when I'm sitting here, I think about him… Beautiful Wolfram… There could never have been another… But I was a fool… I was so naive and hurt him the most… Now I can only look and regret each day…'

Yuuri whispered as he watched his Beloved 'Beautiful Wolfram' laughs beside someone else and not him...

.

* * *

.

'The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected… Maybe they always have been and will be… Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe each time, we've been forced apart for the same reasons. That means that this goodbye is both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude to what will come… But I don't want that Wolfram… not in this lifetime and the next… I want to be with you in this lifetime and the next thousand more years…'

Yuuri said as he tears fall from his eyes.

Wolfram can only stare and touches Yuuri's cheeks…

'Yuuri...'

.

* * *

.

'Yes, I decided, a man can truly change... Even for a Demon like me... The events of the past year have taught me much about myself, and a few universal truths... I learned, for instance, that while wounds can be inflicted easily upon those we love, it's often much more difficult to heal them... Yet the process of healing those wounds provided the richest experience of my life, leading me to believe that while I've often overestimated what I could accomplish in a day, I had underestimated what I could do in a year... But most of all, I learned that it's possible for two people to fall in love all over again, even when there's been a lifetime of disappointment between them.'

Wolfram said to Yuuri who was stunned and unable to answer the Demon Prince...

'Wolfram...' Yuuri feels... feels that Wolfram has move on... and it hurts...

Cuts like a knife...

.

* * *

.

'You know me better than anyone, and you're my best friend. I don't think there's anything you could say to me that would lead me to believe that you're doing it just to hurt me. If there's one thing I've come to know about you, it's that you're not even capable of something like that. Why do you think I like spending time with you so much? Because you're a good guy. A nice guy. You're the most amazing man I've ever met Wolfram. You are straight forward and only tell me the truth even if its hurts. So don't ever lie to me just to hurt me and hurt yourself in the process.'

Yuuri said with so much passion and anger while holding Wolfram's face on his palm...

'Yuuri...'

'Shut up Wolfram. I hate you... I hate you for hurting me so much, ' Yuuri said and presses his lips to the Demon Prince's lips...

It was... so passionate.

So intense.

Its like there's no tomorrow...

.

* * *

.

_'My Dearest King,_

I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not bitter anymore, because I know that what we had was real.

And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent the five years with so much fun, adventure, jot, learning, growing and knowing so many people and each other…

The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me.

That's what I hope to give to you forever.

I love you.

I'll be seeing you.

But for now - its good bye and thank you.

Forever your loyal friend,

Wolfram von Bielefeld.'

.

* * *

.

'I wanted more of him, and no matter what happened between us, I already knew I'd never forget anything about him. As crazy as it sounded, he was becoming part of me - a different special kind part of me, & I was already dreading the fact that we wouldn't be able to spend the day together tomorrow. Or the day after, or the day after that. Maybe, I told myself, we could beat the odds…'

Yuuri said to Murata as both gaze at the most Beautiful Seasoned Flower in the Kingdom ~ Wolfram von Bielefeld.

.

* * *

.

'That's the big mistake a lot of people make when they wonder how soldiers can put their lives on the line day after day or how they can fight for something they may not believe in.

Not everyone does.

I've worked with soldiers on all sides of the political spectrum - I am a soldier;

I've met some who hated the Mazoku Army and others who wanted to make it a career.

I've met geniuses and idiots, but when all is said and done, we do what we do for one another.

For friendship.

Not for country, not for patriotism, not because we're programmed killing machines, but because of the guy next to you.

You fight for your friend, to keep him alive, and he fights for you, and everything about the army is built on this simple premise…

But now, understand this Yuuri - I am soldier fighting now not just because of the friend beside me - but because of you… You are the King that we all wanted - you are the only one fit to be the Ruler… We will - I will give my life for you… You are the Kingdom itself Yuuri... '

Wolfram said to Yuuri.

.

* * *

.

'That's what I don't like about college, by the way. It's like a lot of people don't believe these years really count, so you're allowed to experiment with... whatever. There's such a casual view about things like sex and drinking and even drugs. I know that sounds really old-fashioned, but I just don't get it... to be honest, I'm kind of disappointed in those two people I heard about, and I don't want to sit there trying to pretend that I'm not. I know I shouldn't judge... but still, what was the point? Shouldn't you save things like that for someone you love? So that it really means something?'

'Yuuri?'

'What I'm trying to say is - Wolfram. I've never ever cheated on you. I know a lot have been said about me and so many things you've heard from Murata - from joke or just to make you jealous or to annoy you - but please believe me. I will never cheat on you. Not because I don't know how or why - but I believe that sex - making love - should be only done by people who are madly in love with each other. You get me Wolf? Must be donet by two people in love...'

Wolfram blushes and glance sideways...

'Yuuri... t-then...'

'Yes. I know what I'm doing and I know what WE ARE doing and what I'm doing to you.'

Yuuri smiles so softly and so gently and caresses Wolfram's hair...

'I'll never cheat on you Demon Brat.'

.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello and Good day!

I think some of you may notice that some snippets here and some post are sad, painful and something like words from distant past and so on...

I've been a fan - or rather a lover of sad endings... I love when heroes dies and was left alone...

I like it when they have choices and was left hanging - I like it to be more 'real and so on...'

When I was in high school I met n astounding man... he was so sweet, kind and devastatingly attractive that I cant help but stare at him and his words...

His words become some thing I always kept inside my heart...

I met a lot of his 'sons' and 'daughters' ~ from Jamie to Landon, to John, Allie and Noah...

Yes...

I fell in love with a man name: Nicholas Sparks.

When I watched the movie, 'A Walk to Remember' I cant help but cry...

It was so... real... so painful... so devastating... (I'm teary eyed now...)

And I know some of you may have read his works and so on...

So, in honor of him and for my love for him... I will be borrowing some of his lines...

to my very own beloved Wolfram...

I will be borrowing some words for him... for he is the only one who can describe the feelings inside of me... he can put into words - the voices...

He can paint it so well...

So... from my beloved children:

Alex. Adam. Genesis. Zero. Angel. Helios. Wulfric. Scarlet. Mikhail. Kazuki. Carlos & Chris. And everyone...

They are all my creation... and I will part in them the words not just from Nicholas Sparks but from wonderful men and women who inspires me the most...

Thank you so much.

YOU CAN all read it on my blog with IMAGES (PHOTOS) and well, I put some songs to some...

This small chapter is to all of you...

A simple THANK YOU from all of us. (Alex. Adam. Genesis. Zero. Angel. Helios. Wulfric. Scarlet. Mikhail. Kazuki. Carlos & Chris. And everyone ^ ^)

.


	2. SCARLET CHAPTER

**NOTE: READ THE DISCLAIMER. DON'T REVIEW if you haven't even read ANYTHING HERE.  
**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER STORY.  
**

**CHAPTER 1: Many have been asking me - how come its - jumbled and cannot be understand... all WORDS and SCENES here are for my STORIES. Like the 1st scene in Chapter 1 - I'm still contemplating whether to put it in SUN & STAR or KEEPER of the Heart... things like that :)  
**

**ALL SCENES here can be seen on my BLOG with different IMAGES (from various artist), SONGS and quotes...**

**Some aren't able to see my BLOG so I am putting it here... let's just say this is my way of thanking you all...  
**

**And for those who LOVE SCARLET - I hope you are able to look at my BLOG - you dont need to comment. I just want to share them so feel free ^^  
**

* * *

**Note 1st: Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language** (not even my 2nd language) but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2nd: If you do not like the story please feel free to read another.** Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story. No need to be rude. Thank you.

**Note 3 – Japanese Language: Kyou Kara Maou was created by Japanese people** (Mangaka | Studio | Seiyuu | ETC) and I love the Japanese language so as much as possible I insert Japanese lines one or two – if some find it irritating then – sorry – but this is my story and I like to insert them. If you find them irritating – read another story. Thanks

**Note 4 - If you find it long and boring and so many descriptions** - then dont read. Its as simple as that. Thanks

.

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.**

**.**

* * *

**NOTE ONCE AGAIN: THIS ARE JUST SNEAK PEAKS OR SPOILERS OR SNIPPETS TO SOME OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! THIS WILL BE INSERTED IN THE STORY SCARLET.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**SCARLET: Shibuya-Sensei & Wolfram Chapter  
**

**.**

**.**

Wolfram was startled when Shibuya-Sensei touches his hair…

'You like to play the piano…' Shibuya Yuuri said. Its a confirmation.

Wolfram nodded. He doesn't know but he felt like he cant hide anything to this man… to the man who creates havoc inside of him.

'Hmmm… and yet you don't like to play it here in school.'

'Is that a crime?'

Yuuri grins.

Wolfram's heart skip.

Damn…

'Yeah… for me its a crime… but if I get to listen to you all by myself then I am selfish.'

'You are weird sensei.'

Yuuri only grins and once again his heart somersaulted.

Yuuri went to the piano and press one note, Wolfram's brows raise, 'Do you know how to play?'

Wolfram asked in an arrogant attitude.

Yuuri smiles broadly and sits on the piano stool. Wolfram was stunned…

Will he play?

.

.

.

And then Yuuri - Shibuya Yuuri slowly like a man to his lover's body - caresses the piano keys…

Beautiful sad music echoes the music room…

.

.

.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all he is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Twenty four oceans_  
_Twenty four skies_  
_Twenty four failures_  
_Twenty four tries_

_You're raising the dead in me_  
_Oh, oh I am the second man_  
_Oh, oh I am the second man now_  
_Oh, oh I am the second man now_  
_And You're raising the dead in me...'_

.

.

.

Wolfram's heart flutter…

Its as if those words are - not lyrics but - Yuuri's confession...

'Sensei…'

Yuuri comes closer to Wolfram and once again caresses the blonde tendrils…

'Yuuri… call me Yuuri.'

'Y-Yuuri…'

'Wolfram…' Yuuri said in the most passionate tone. His eyes roaming his husband's face… and slowly settles on Woflram's Sakura Pink lips...

And slowly - Yuuri's head lowers…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Scarlet... Wolfram...

Wolfram stares at the water mirror... What's going on?

Why is his heart doing this?

Why flutter?

Why beat so fast when he's near...

He hates him...

He hates the idea of him falling for him...

What are those memories...

Just who are you Wimp?!

.

.

.

Who are you Yuuri-Sensei?

Why make my heart into this kind of mess?

Why make me feel this way?

.

.

.

_I shouldn't have done that,_  
_I should have pretended not to know_  
_like I didn't see it, like I couldn't see it_  
_I shouldn't have looked at you in the first place_  
_._

_._

_._  
_I should have run away,_  
_I should have pretended I wasn't listening_  
_like I didn't hear it, like I couldn't hear it_  
_I shouldn't have heard your love in the first place_  
_._

_._

_._  
_Without a word you made me know love_  
_Without a word you gave me love_  
_Because you took just a breath and ran away like this_  
_Without a word love leaves me_  
_Without a word love abandons me_  
_Wondering what to say next, my lips were surprised_  
_Because it came without a word._  
_._

_._

_._  
_Why does it hurt so much?_  
_Why does it hurt continuously?_  
_Except for the fact that I can't see you anymore_  
_And that you're not here anymore_  
_Otherwise it's the same as before_  
_._

_._

_._  
_Without a word you made me know love_  
_Without a word you gave me love_  
_Because you took just a breath and ran away like this_  
_Without a word love leaves me_  
_Without a word love abandons me_  
_Wondering what to say next, my lips were surprised_

.  
.

* * *

.

.

.

Wolfram slowly opens his eyes.

Blink.

Blink.

Damn! His head hurts!

It feels like thousand of anvil drop to his head.

What happen?

.

.

.

He remembers tidbits of it - him fighting in the rain… then suddenly he was surrounded not by four but by eight douchebags to hell.

He can take them all out - they can even come in great numbers but he felt sick…

He was not really feeling well, yet his just so damn stubborn and went to school.

He was never the diligent student…

Its…

Its because he wanted to see 'him'.

That stupid Wimpy Sensei who smiles at him and yet…

Damn.

Click.

He hurriedly went under the covers - pretending to sleep.

THE HELL?! WHY AM I PRETENDING TO SLEEP?!

He then felt…

A warm hard…

Strong warm hand that gently touches his forehead.

RING.

RING.

RING.

'Hello? Conrart. I'm okay. Wolfram is with me. Found the brat meat mincing some dickwads - no - I didn't pulverised the kids… I - The Ryuu have their own way of protecting what belongs to me…'

The HECK is Shibuya-Sensei talking about?!

Conrart?

Weller-Sensei?

What's going on?

He heard the phone being close and he still close his eyes…

He felt stupid but he doesn't want to open them.

.

.

.

Then he suddenly heard a strum of a guitar…

He take a small peak at the bedcover.

Shibuya-Sensei is by the window… it was night already…

He was strumming the guitar and humming…

He was mesmerized…

He was about to speak when Shibuya-Sensei sings…

___._

.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over again

.

SHIBUYA-SENSEI?!

.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

.

Wolfram closes his eyes…

The words…

Those words…

Something…

Its as if its whispering to him…

.

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

.

Images…

Flashes of… memories…

What are these?!

'Finally, I caught you!'

'… What are you doing here?'

'Well… since you're such a little flirt, I put a transmitter on you so I could track… … . Come on, I'm lifting you up.'

'One false move and you'll fall too.'

'In that case, we'll just fall together.'

.

And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

.

'Thanks … you've made Greta really happy. I had no idea that you liked kids so much.'

'Hey, I'm not an idiot. If you become Greta's father, that means that I - as your fiancé - will also someday become a father. We'll be a normal two-parent family. What's so wrong about showing affection to one's own daughter?"

'How did she suddenly get two fathers?'

.

Just what are these memories?!

.

I give You my apathy  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back.

.

'You're awake?'

'Sensei…'

.

* * *

**_.  
_SCARLET: The song of the Past..._  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

****Wolfram closes his eyes.

That dream… once again…

Why cant the 'Wimp' in his dreams just vanished?

Why cant 'He' just stop showing.

He doesnt like him.

He doesnt want to do anything with him…

.

.

.

He only felt anger, pain, hurt and so much insecurity…

.

.

.

They say that dreams are sometimes a mirror of one's past life.

If that was his past life then why the hell is his life seems like centered around a 'Wimpy Asshole' and a MAN for that matter!

Was he a woman in his past life?

But no - he can feel it…

He can feel through his bones that he was never a woman - but a man in all past life…

'SCARLET!' the people at the London Concert Hall was screaming his name...

He opens his eyes and smiles at his audience, 'This single is something I've written and it's not on the Album… The title of the song is SCARLET…'

People awed and gasped…

SCARLET.

Just like his name…

So what is the song…

What is the lyrics?

They haven't have the song yet in the Album.

.

.

.

**haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka**  
**osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka**  
Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?  
Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?

.

.

.

The people gasped… The London audience is in uproar!

SCARLET is singing in Japanese!

.

.

.

**mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi**  
**nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro**  
When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart  
to rest, they burn the color of passion.

**tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta**  
**ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutteiru**  
I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams,  
no matter how far off they were.  
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.

**GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni**  
**yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou**  
Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,  
so then why are we destined to dream?

**futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte**  
**ai ni narenai koto mo atte**  
Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,  
but there are also times when they can't.

**hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii**  
**kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru**  
Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.  
Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.

**hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii**  
**kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni**  
Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.  
Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.

**tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjiteta**  
**ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutteiru**  
I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams,  
no matter how far off they were.  
But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.

The people at the concert hall uproar with delight and with vehemence - they must - have to know the meaning!

They have to include the song on the Album!

.

.

And then a sweet sad melodic notes floated in the air…

Like sweet floating water, cascading through the air…

.

.

.  
Wolfram can hear the uproar, cheers and shouts…

But everything fades…

That face once again…

Long hair…

Slit eyes...

'Maou...'**_  
_**.

.

.**_  
_**

* * *

'Thank you to all of you who have given time and save this date for my concert. Thank you to all those who greeted me on my way here… I feel honored and loved with the way you all cheered for me…'

Wolfram looks around the people…

He smiles, he heard them all gasped… 'This song tonight is something that I created when I woke up from a sad dream… It was so sad and I felt so lonely that I wanted to cry… I guess I'm still a kid after all…'

Everyone was holding their breathe…

Wolfram searches the whole room… his eyes roaming and roaming…

Ah…

There…

The man who bring chaos inside of his heart.

The man whose smile and touch makes him shiver with delight and fright…

He hates him.

That man.

He knows that if he get to close to him, he will hate himself more…

He doesn't want anything to do with him…

Shibuya… Yuuri-Sensei.

'Please stay away…' he whispered…

He gently moves away his eyes…

And his delicate fingers then once again caress the piano keys…

The ivory and ebony… whose music and colors bring so much emotion...

_'Put away the pictures, put away the memories_  
_I put over and over through my tears_  
_I've held them 'til I'm blind, they kept my hope alive_  
_As if somehow that I'd keep you here_  
_Once you believe in a love forevermore_  
_How do you leave it in a drawer_  
_._

_._

_._  
_Now here it comes, the hardest part of all_  
_Unchain my heart that's holding on_  
_How do I start to live my life alone_  
_Guess I'm just learning, learning the art of letting go_  
_._

_._

_._  
_Try to say it's over, say the word good bye_  
_But each time it catches in my throat_  
_You're still here in me and I can't set you free_  
_So I hold on to what I wanted most_  
_Maybe someday we'll be friends forevermore_  
_Wish I could open up that door_  
_._

_._

_._  
_Now here it comes the hardest part of all_  
_Unchain my heart that's holding on_  
_How do I start to live my life alone_  
_Guess I'm just learning, learning the art of letting go_  
_._

_._

_._  
_Watching us fade, what can I do_  
_But try to make it through the pain_  
_Of one more day without you_  
_._

_._

_._  
_Where do I start to live my life alone_  
_I guess I'm learning, only learning_  
_Learning the art of letting go'_  
_._

.

Yuuri clenches his fist and bits his lips…

'No Wolfram… You belong to me… We belong together… You are not to let me go once again. I will not permit you.'

A promise.

A sweet vengeful promise of the Demon King to the Demon Prince.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

" I'm scared of everything.  
I'm scared of what I saw.  
I'm scared of what I did, of who I am... and most of all,  
I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life  
the way I feel when I'm with you. "

~ Scarlet to Shibuya-Sensei (Wolfram to Yuuri)

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

'Wolfram...'

'Say Ahhhh'

'Ahhh - Mngh!'

Wolfram grins wickedly when he shove the thermometer to Shibuya-Sensei's mouth.

Yuuri almost choked that made Wolfram softly touch Yuuri's face and touch his forehead with his...

'Sensei... You're such a wimp! Only an idiotic Wimp catches a cold.'

Yuuri smirks, 'Then I'm an idiotic Wimp...'

'Hump!'

'Sometimes in life there really are bonds formed that can never be broken.

Sometimes you really can find that one person who will stand by you no matter what.

Maybe you'll find it in a spouse and celebrate it with your dream wedding, but there's also the chance that the one person you can count on

for a lifetime, the one person who knows you sometimes better than you know yourself is the same person who's been standing beside you all along…'

YuuRam

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Yuuri Shibuya wanted to pinch himself – and he did and it hurt…

He cant help but smile.

Wolfram and him are making some progress – the brat isnt suspicious of him anymore and doesn't look at him like his some kind of a perverted old man.

He sighs at that thought.

Wolfram is so hard to approach and like a wolf – or rather a cat will hisses at him or anyone he feels getting close to him.

Wolfram has that reputation at school at beating any one – no matter who and what they are – their position in society and all – he doesn't care. He will pulverize them if they so much touches him or even caress those sun kissed hair.

He doesn't like to be touched.

But after spending three months with the Demon Prince – he can say they are making progress now…

They talk.

They eat.

They talk…

And the hell!

Where that does lead them?

TALKING BUDDIES?!

Damn!

He grits his teeth.

He doesn't like to be talking buddies with his husband.

He needs his husband back… back in his arms…

.

.

.

Conrart taps his shoulder and he nods in acknowledgement.

They are in a secret room – where no one can see them… they are actually at the one way mirror of the room where Wolfram and his crew are practicing.

Wolfram a.k.a. will be having a one day concert in Tokyo Dome.

All 42,000 seats tickets are sold-out.

When the news that SCARLET will perform in Japan – it didn't take a week for the tickets to be sold-out. And because its only a One Night Concert – the whole production are in hectic schedule.

'Scarlet, here are the list of the songs,' Yuuri's eyes tweak with irritation when he saw the young man who seems to be so good looking to be a crew handed Wolfram a copy of his 'List Songs' and he also saw the way that boy looks at Wolfram adoringly.

Conrart chuckles.

'What?!' he snapped.

Conrart only shook his head – but the smile is still there in his face.

'Okay – let's do this… Scarlet, you can play your piano or guitar. Its good to have variety – as you say it… I was surprised when you said you wanted to make your song into more upbeat… anyway – let's listen to it… we all have the copy right?' Shantall asks the rest of the crew and they all nodded.

She had read the lyrics and it truly feels so shocking and well – its so close to tears.

She doesn't know where this little boy get that so much passion and pain and that kind of words…

It's like Scarlet is nothing but a teenager but a matured young man…

No sixteen years old can create so much words and pain in words…

Scarlet stands in the front where the mic is. 'I know this would be a different approach. But hey, we are all here in Tokyo and this is once in a lifetime performance. So let's give them something not our usual style. The songs here are not my usual – soft soul, R&B music and my light Pop. I want it to make it more… cooler. I know that many of you are surprised with the arrangements but let's all try it… and thank you,' Scarlet said with pride in his voice.

The whole crew are happy and felt that this is the start of something new…

.

.

.

'Okay… one two three!'

.

.

.

_'Terrible... the love extends and you can't erase it_

.

.

.

_Fate made that my eye look in one direction_

_Jealousy grow a world of ice please take my hand_

.

.

.

_A dream burnt in the depths of my heart_

_I'm trapped in myself, I want to breath_

_Painful memories_

_My pain, the tears, sights and lightings_

.

.

.

_Don't leave me_

_I can't reach you_

_Pitifully I'm destined to lose your hand_

_I'm sick, sick everyday i call your name_

.

.

.

_I can't love anyone else_

_I keep staying here_

_I want to return to the day i met you_

_And hold you hold u tell me when it will be_

.

.

.

_The fate that made me see you today_

_I'm stunned I can't say a word_

.

.

.

_A dream burn in the depth of my heart_

_I'm trapped in myself, I want to breath_

_My pain, the tears, sights and lightings_

.

.

.

_Don't leave me_

_I can't reach you_

_Pitifully I'm destined to lose your hand_

_I'm sick, sick everyday I call your name_

.

.

.

_I can't love anyone else_

_I keep staying here_

_I want to return to the day I met you_

_And hold you hold u tell me when it will be'_

.

.

.

Scarlet smiles and the room went in uproar!

This is the best!

The songs – the arrangements of the music makes it totally sexy, heart shattering and totally different.

Its like the usual JRock or KPop – but with more ' Scarlet' in them.

The fans will be wild.

.

.

.

Yuuri closes his eyes…

'Yuuri…' Conrart can only look at his godson and once again… think of the words in those lyrics…

.

.

.

_A dream burnt in the depths of my heart_

_I'm trapped in myself, I want to breath_

_Painful memories_

_My pain, the tears, sights and lightings_

.

.

.

'Wolfram…' Yuuri whispered and clenches his fist…

_Your song still cuts deep in my heart..._

.

.

.

* * *

Author's NOTE:

Next SNIPPET: SUN & STAR!

* Disclaimer: I do not own the song Trap (Dongjoo Theme).

All rights belongs to the Series: My Girlfriend is a Gumiho and it was sung by No Min Woo.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own the song ONLY HOPE.

All rights belongs to the BAND: SWITCHFOOT.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own the song SCARLET.

All rights belongs to the anime AYASHI NO CERES.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own the song THE ART OF LETTING GO.

All rights belongs to the singer Mikaila Dominique Enriquez.

And neither do I make any money from this story.  
* Disclaimer: I do not own the song A THOUSAND YEARS & TWENTY FOUR .

All rights belongs to the singer | lyricist | composer: Christina Perri, David Hodges - Male rendition: Tanner Patrick & Switchfoot.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own the music WITHOUT WORDS.

All rights belong solely to the singer | lyricist | composer, Park Shin Hye & You're Beautiful staff & members.

And neither do I make any money from this story.


End file.
